


Why do the parrots keep telling me to fuck off?

by ihaveaducknamedpaul



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pet Store, Bad Flirting, Kuroo definitely thinks it is, M/M, Suga goes to Nohebi, is walking dogs a date?, its not plot relevant but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26661151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihaveaducknamedpaul/pseuds/ihaveaducknamedpaul
Summary: Kuroo gets a job at the pet shop Suga's parents own.Chaos ensures, Kuroo attempts to flirt, and Suga says maybe.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou & Sugawara Koushi, Kuroo Tetsurou/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Why do the parrots keep telling me to fuck off?

**Author's Note:**

> I tell you what, the unbelievable amount of time it took to write this astounded me. Most of it was written in one night, but writers block hit me with the force of impending adulthood and I blanked.
> 
> I powered through though, it took me over a week to write the last 500 words and edit but it's here. Enjoy!

After listening to his parents constantly gripe about him to get a job, Kuroo finally caves and wanders the streets in a search of fun looking stores. Sure, the extra money wouldn't hurt, and Kenma’s apple pie addiction has an uncanny ability to drain their wallets. 

The quaint, little pet shop on the outskirts of the city centre catches his eyes. He’s not sure why, but he walks towards the bright yellow door and inside the store. The main room is filled with all sorts of animals, with areas sectioned off to keep the different animals apart.

Upon hearing the loud jingle of the bell as the door opens, the dogs and puppies by the window start to bark. It catches the attention of the person working, who quite literally pops up from behind the counter. He smiles, and wow, Kuroo can't believe how beautiful he is.

“Hello, what can I help you with today?” He looks like he’s around Kuroo's age, with wispy silver hair and a beauty mark under his eye. Kuroo feels his heart skip a beat. 

Deciding to add a little swagger to his walk, he goes up to the counter and leans on it until he can feel the boy's breath brush over his cheeks. The corner digs uncomfortably into his stomach. “You could let me take you out on a date?” For added effect, he winks. Instead, it turns out as an awkward blink.

Pretty boy splutters, completely bewildered. “What?” He matches Kuroo’s position, leaning his cheek on his hand. “As flattered as I am, I don't date random guys that come into my store and ask me out.” His voice is silky smooth, the teasing lilt slipping through his lips almost unnoticed. 

Kuroo holds back a pout, brows furrowing together. “You own this store? You seem a bit young to own it.”

“Oh?” The boy purses his lips, “are you assuming my age?” 

“Well, if you are over eighteen, you look mighty fine for one.” As the words leave him, Kuroo knows that he sounds completely ridiculous. He won't let it bring him down though, and attempts his most seductive grin. 

The silver haired boy breaks down into giggles, sucking in a breath before he wheezes loudly. “Who says mighty fine anymore?” He gasps out, breathing slowing down again for a moment to get his words out. “I'm- I'm sorry, you’ll have to give me a minute.” 

“Koushi, what on earth are you giggling about out here?” A door off to the side is pushed open, revealing a man with the same shock of silver hair appears. He walks over and claps a hand on Koushi’s shoulder. “Go help your mother with stock.” 

Koushi (gosh, what a pretty name) spares him one last glance as he stands up straight. “Sure thing, maybe I'll see you around mystery guy.” 

Mouth slightly agape, Kuroo watches his walk away. Despite not being able to see him anymore, he still waves him goodbye. 

The older man watches his son disappear into the side room with a grin, before turning to Kuroo. He claps his hands together, his smile growing impossibly wider. “Now, what can I help you with?” 

☀︎

A week later, Kuroo finds himself standing in front of the same, yellow door into the pet store. The Sugawara’s, as Kuroo found out last week, have decided to let him work a few hours every weekend as a trial. Today would be his first day.

This time, when he walks in, he isn't greeted by the puppies’ excited barks. In fact, they aren't even in their pens at all. 

Mrs Sugawara greets him with a cheery grin, clearly a trait they all have. “Good morning Kuroo-kun, it's good to see you. How are you doing today?” 

Pushing the thoughts in his head that remind him he tried to ask her son out to the back of his head, he returns the smile. “It's good to see you too, Sugawara-san, I've been well.” 

She laughs and waves a hand around. “You're so polite,” she practically coos at him, making his cheeks heat up from the attention. “Come on now, follow me.” He follows her into the side room, filled with shelves of stock and a desk in the back corner. 

Kuroo lets his gaze wander, taking in the sights on the sheer amount of pet food they have. Mrs Sugawara takes a seat on the desk chair, leaning back on it while he slowly makes his way over. “Now, Koushi will be back soon, so he will be able to teach you the ropes.” She leans forward onto her hand with a smirk. “You might have to refrain from asking him out on a date this time.” 

Face alight, Kuroo groans and hides it in his hands. “Please don't think any less of me for it, I did not expect to be working here when I said it.” How had she even found out?

“Oh I would never, you seem like a nice young lad. How do you think I met my husband?” With a smile still on her face, she leads him back out to the front of the store. “Speaking of my son, I think he's back.” 

True to her word, the door on the bell jingles, barking and yaps fill the room. Suga crashes through the door with at least a dozen dogs of all sizes. His face is a blotchy red from the biting cold of Winter, eyes watering slightly from the wind, there's a pale blue scarf wrapped tightly around his neck.

Kuroo swoons.

“Now now, one at a time guys. You're all going to get stuck like that!” Suga laughs, still keeping a tight grip on all of the dogs so they don't run rampant through the store. He leads them towards their pens, letting them free one he knows they're safe in there. When he spots Kuroo standing, completely starstruck, off to the side, his smile takes a mischievous curve. “Oh, mystery guy, so you're the one I'm going to be teaching today.” 

“Yep, you're stuck with me all day.” He tries to lean his arm on the counter, but misses and goes stumbling to the side. At least it makes Suga laugh. 

Mrs Sugawara chuckles and turns away to head back into the storage room. “Now don't be causing too much trouble, boys.” 

“I would never,” Suga replies in a jokingly scandalised tone. Kuroo gets the feeling that a conversation like that has happened many times before. 

As soon as the door clicks shut, Suga turns to face him. “Kuroo Tetsurou, nice to meet you. Do you regret flirting with me at all last week now that we're working together?” 

“I don't know, have I spent the last week constantly on your mind?” Suga heads towards the cat pens, to which Kuroo trails after him like a baby duck. 

He hums, pursing his lips and giving Kuroo a long look. “Maybe I have, maybe I haven't,” he drawls, stopping in front of one of the lounging cats, “maybe I've mentioned you to a friend.” 

While Suga tickles the cat under her chin, Kuroo tries not to think of the implications of his last sentence.

“You ever changed cat litter before?” Memories of pissing off Kenma, and his best friend making him change the cat litter for compensation. He nods. Suga grins, then winks. “Great, I love me a man that can pick up cat dumps.”

Kuroo really doesn't know if his heart can handle working here.

They spend the following hours going over everything in the store. He learns how to work the cash register, how to properly handle some of the animals, where all of the items are and some of the prices. Overall, Kuroo likes to call it a successful work day. Sure, he may have tried to flirt via animal puns, and failed countless times, but the work day was good.

Suga still brushes him off with a small wave of his hand and a, “maybe another time,” leaving his lips. It keeps Kuroo ready and waiting, skirting at the edges for the perfect moments to ask him out. There is yet to be a no, only half-hearted agreement that keeps the butterflies in Kuroo’s stomach alive.

☀︎

Over the following weeks, Kuroo attempts to ask Suga out another six times. At this point, he might seem desperate, but his efforts earned him one.

Well, sort of. If walking the dozens of dogs at the store was considered a date.

All Kuroo can use to describe the event is pure chaos. The dog's that Kuroo chose to walk are jumping at him, excited to finally see him walking them and desperate to go outside. How Suga manages to do it every morning astounds him. 

They walk down the street, with thirteen dogs and puppies in total. Kuroo is stumbling over himself to control (and failing miserable) the two rambunctious greyhounds and a springer spaniel puppy, who dodge and weave between his legs and themselves and cause him a whole world of trouble. 

Meanwhile, with the remaining ten, Suga strolls at his side, whistling a carefree tune. The dogs surround him at varying lengths, the puppies allowed to run up front while the older ones trot just behind him. They surround him to form a protective-barrier-type-thing, like a tiny, dog army.

“So you do this almost every morning, without any struggle?” Kuroo asks, yelping as the puppy runs between his legs and almost sends him falling.

He shrugs, like it's not a great skill to be able to walk thirteen dogs at one. “There's sometimes a little bit of struggle.” From the tone his voice takes, it sounds like he's having a hard time to remember his struggles.

“I hardly believe that, you're like their commander.” 

Suga grins over at Kuroo, an evil glint in his eyes. “Well, there will be no struggle for me today, since you're being kind enough to pick up the dog shit for me.” 

“Whoa whoa whoa,” he grimaces, feeling a shudder of disgust run down his spine, “when did I say I was going to do that?” 

“You wanted to walk the least amount of dogs,” Suga sing-songs, which Kuroo's come to realise is something he does when he doesn't care about the consequences of his actions. Kuroo has become very familiar with it over his time in the pet store.

He pouts, making sure to at least hide the whine in his voice as he talks, “that's so rude, Suga-chan.” 

“That's just the rule.” 

For a moment, Kuroo lets his eyes wander over Suga. The delicate curve of his nose, deep, brown eyes alight with carefree joy. Even if the biting wind of Winter turns his face an unattractive shade of red and makes his nose run, Kuroo still feels himself smile. 

He gets knocked out of his head not long after, tripping over a loose paving stone. Suga glances over and he clears his throat, straightening up quickly. “So, uh, what school do you go to?” 

Like the question was an inside joke, Suga smirks. “Nohebi.” At Kuroo’s gaping expression, he tilts his head to one side, making a look similar to a confused puppy. “What?” 

But Kuroo isn't fooled by those innocent looking eyes, not when he's seen them so many times before. He points a dramatic finger at Suga, sucking in a deep breath. “You're one of those snake-y bastards!” 

Still keeping up the act, Suga pushes out his bottom lip, bats his lashes. “That's a little insulting, don't you think? I'm an angel.” 

“Lies, all lies! I know you were the one who taught the parrot how to swear.” Kuroo could name so many more incidents, but the parrots telling him to fuck off every time he came near them was the most memorable.

“Little old me? Never.” 

He shakes his head, trying to fight off a growing smile. “Lies and slander, my good friend.” 

“And here you were just calling me a snake bastard,” Suga drawls, putting one hand over his chest. 

“It's a natural reflex.” 

As soon as the words come out of his mouth, Suga practically beams. “What, because you're from Nekoma?” His voice oozes with smug satisfaction, it makes Kuroo's brain short-circuit for a second.

“How did..” It takes a long moment for the information to process in his brain. As it does, the other boy watches him fondly (not that he would actually know), eyes crinkling at the corners. “Oh my god, you play volleyball. You know that slimy snake Daishou!” 

“Hey, Suguru happens to be a very good friend of mine.” Suga admonishes, his steps taking more of a bounce. Even if he does look perfect, Kuroo can't help the next whisper that comes from him.

“Devil.”

Suga barks out a laugh, turning away from Kuroo to watch where they're walking and directing them into a park. Somehow, the pale light filtering through the trees makes Suga look even more stunning. “You know, you're exactly what Suguru told me,” he muses softly. 

Instead of dwelling on what Daishou has possibly told his latest crush, Kuroo thinks hard about their game with Nohebi during qualifiers. Silver flashes through his mind and he gasps. “You're one of those annoying first year setters I faced last year.” 

“And you were that irritating middle blocker who kept provoking my spikers.” 

Kuroo sighs contentedly, happy he has at least something over Suga. He shakes his head, a barely there smile on his lips. “I can't believe I'm fraternising with the enemy.”

“I would hardly call this fraternising.” 

There's a hint of disappointment, but Kuroo doesn't let that stop his bravado. “Really? I was loving this little date of ours.” 

“Not a date,” Suga reminds him, “maybe another time, though.” There's the thoughtful twang to his words that keeps Kuroo's hope alive and ready.

He beams, leaning towards Suga, but being stopped by his army of canines. “Dang, I was here thinking we could stop for coffee.”

“Are you willing to pay for these coffees?” Suga asks him with a coy curl of his lips. It does things to Kuroo that he didn't think were possible.

He keeps up the joking tone though, making an exaggerated noise of contemplation. “Well, this job of mine seems to be paying quite well. So I'll consider it.” 

“If you're only considering, then..” The setter trails off thoughtfully, scratching absently at his cheek. He's quick to jump on it, waving his arms around the best he can without jostling the dogs. 

“No no, I would totally pay!” If his voice breaks a little in his desperation, no it didn’t.

Suga chuckles, his cheeks warming up to a rose shade of pink. “You really do want to take me out, don't you?” He asks airlily, avoiding Kuroo's gaze as the flush darkens. 

The sight tugs at Kuroo’s heartstrings, his own cheeks turning a similar shade of red. “Of course, I think you’d be a kick-ass boyfriend. Oh, and I do really like spending time with you.” He nods at his choice of words, while not exactly smart, it makes Suga smile. 

Besides, he has loads of time to woo him.

Barely able to conceal his delight, Kuroo bites the inside of his cheek as Suga walks slightly ahead. “I like spicy food.”

“Noted,” he squeaks, barely able to hide his glee.

With the wind whistling through the trees, and the afternoon sun beating down on them, they walk together in their blissful teenage affection. Their elbows brush at every step they take, the touch sending sparks up their arms. 

Suga glances back at him, the dusting of pink this covering his nose and ears, “what are you looking at weirdo?” 

“Nothing, just admiring.”

That night, he throws himself face-first onto his best friend’s bed with a groan. Kenma grimaces, not looking away from the game he's playing. “What do you want?” 

“I'm in love,” he sighs dreamily, his hand coming up to rest over his heart. Kenma almost immediately kicks him off the bed with a power Kuroo didn't know he had. He sits up, rubbing the spot where his back hit the floor. “Ow, you gremlin, what was that for?” 

“Don't cover my bed in your gross feelings.” 

“You know you love me really,” Kuroo retorts smugly, making a heart shape with his hands. He's out of reach from Kenma's kick, but that doesn't stop him from throwing a pillow at Kuroo's head.

**Author's Note:**

> My main thought writing the end of this: Sugashou friendship. Sugashou relationship. KUROSUGASHOU.
> 
> So yeah, I might make a second part to this, we shall see. 
> 
> Fingers crossed because I want to write it so bad, it sounds so fun in my head.


End file.
